In today's world, many companies rely on software applications to conduct their business. Software applications deal with various aspects of companies' businesses, which can include finances, product development, human resources, customer service, management, and many other aspects. Software applications typically operate from servers and can be stored in memory. To use software applications, users typically employ various computing devices. User interfaces provide users with an ability to provide instructions to software applications, interact with other users, and perform various functionalities in furthering their company's business.
User interfaces can include a variety of software tools that can be generated by the corresponding software applications. The tools can assist users with performing their tasks, such as word processing, graphics creation, application development, etc. User interfaces can be used for planning purposes, which can include selection of various processes, settings, rules, values, etc. associated with how certain data and/or processes will be handled. Sometimes selection of a specific process, setting, rule, value, etc. and/or a set of processes, settings, rules, values, etc. can conflict with other processes, settings, rules, values, etc., thereby preventing user from operating its system. Current ways of notifying users of such conflicts unnecessarily consume space on a user interface and do not provide sufficient guidance to the user how to resolve such conflicts.